Demon Hunter
|season=3 |number=3 |image=File:Demon Hunter title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 14, 1989 |writer=Jim Henshaw |director=Armand Mastroianni |previous=The Prophecies |next=Crippled Inside }}"Demon Hunter" is the third episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A family of ex-cultists is being hunted by a demon, and they have tracked paranormal activity right to the shop. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A golden ritual dagger that allows one to summon a demon. Villains and Fates Bonnie Cassidy, stabbed with the dagger; Ahriman, sent back to Hell. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Dale Wilson as Faron Cassidy *Allison Mang as Bonnie Cassidy *David Orth as Vance Cassidy *David Stratton as Travis Cassidy *Jacques Fortier as Ahriman Episode Crew *Directed by Armand Mastroianni *Written by Jim Henshaw *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Bill Goddard *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Makeup Department *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Darren Perks - Prosthetic Artist *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Michael G. Burke - Trainee Assistant Director *Terry Gould - Second Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Garth Brunt - Swing Gang *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Audio Post-Production Supervisor *Steve Gorman - Sound Effects Editor *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Martin Lacroix - Boom Operator Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *Howard Green - Utility Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Barry Bergthorson - Camera Operator *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Lesley Clark - Assistant Coordinator *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Story Editor *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Paule Mercier - Script Supervisor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583308/ Demon Hunter] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes